


Sharing McCree

by copper_wasp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And Very Straight for Jesse, Bisexual Ashe, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, I Am Very Gay for Ashe, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, bisexual reader, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: “It’s okay if you want him,” Ashe said by your ear, voice full of desire and bourbon. “I want him too.”
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree/Reader, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	Sharing McCree

You loved when Ashe would kiss you. Always full of fire, not caring that your lipsticks were mixing, claiming her mouth as much as she was claiming yours. You’d pull back to breathe but it was never enough time to properly inhale; she’d chase your mouth until it met hers again, bite your lips and twirl her tongue with yours until you were both moaning, hands pushing jackets and blouses out of the way to feel skin to skin contact. You were always lightheaded, breathing in her sweet, floral perfume, and coupled with her teasing caresses more often than not had you a whimpering mess beneath her. 

And then she’d smirk and start to peel off your clothes, dragging stains of crimson wax down your skin as she’d kiss every new inch of bared flesh. Her favorite game to play was to suck hickeys in between the lip prints, having you guess which ones would wash off, and which ones would earn you whistles and stares the next morning. 

Ashe - Lizzy, as she’d only let you call her - was a competent lover, not your first but definitely your best. You had no complaints; the woman was as commanding in bed as she was when riling up the gang before a gig. You weren’t _in_ Deadlock, per se, more of an initiate-by-association, and if any of the boys had a problem with it, they’d prefer to stew in their annoyance forever than ever dare to bring it up with Ashe. She’d probably sick B.O.B. on them if she got even a whiff of complaint from anyone. 

Ashe, the Smokeshow, the Tigress, the woman that you were falling in love with - she was everything you needed. So why on God’s green earth could you not get Jesse Fucking McCree off your mind?

He knew Ashe even before you did, one of the founding members of the gang, and at first you had a hard time believing that he and Ashe didn’t know one another in a more... _carnal_ way. But she had insisted that they’d never been together, and when you secretly asked McCree, he too, insisted that they’d never been together, so you dropped it, glad that the charming man hadn’t managed to get into Ashe’s very tight pants. 

You were sat at the bar on a normal Friday night, your lover beside you, both of you sipping on some delightfully strong whisky, your eyes focused on Ashe’s neck as she swallowed the smoky liquid. She knew you were watching her, and tilted her head to display even more of her smooth skin.

You let the back of your hand trace down from her jaw, fingertips dipping beneath her collar just enough to thumb over her collarbone, Ashe having loosened her necktie once the liquor raised her body temperature. Your gaze made its way up to her face, but not before catching another set of eyes at the opposite end of the bar. 

Still wearing his hat, McCree gave you a wink from beneath its brim before taking a sip of his own drink, most likely the same variety of bourbon you and Ashe were drinking. You licked your lips unconsciously, flicking your gaze back to her. She didn’t seem to notice anything amiss, or if she did, she was good at hiding it, just leaning in a moment later to press a soft kiss to your lips. You smiled at her, tucking her hair behind her ear, but your traitorous eyes were drawn back to McCree as he downed the last of his drink, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He needed a shave, his beard longer than you’d ever seen it, but somehow very fitting, and you wanted to feel it scratch against your inner thighs. 

You swallowed thickly, distracting yourself with your own drink as he smirked at you, his cockiness infuriatingly arousing. He drug his eyes over the two of you, meeting your gaze once again. Deep hazel dared you to look away, and you almost fumbled your half-full glass when you tried to set it back down on the bar top. 

“You seem distracted,” Ashe commented, pinching your chin between her thumb and forefinger, forcing your head back to look at her. “Everything okay? Did something happen, Sunflower?”

You shook your head, grabbing her wrist. You kissed the rose reverently before grasping her waist and pressing your mouth fervently against hers, trying to rid Jesse’s smirk from your mind. You broke apart at a low whistle, hearing loud footsteps as McCree stopped in front of you. 

“Free show, huh?” he said, promptly getting a smack from Ashe. 

“Shut it, McCree, before you say something stupid,” she said, settling with holding your hand. 

“That’ll be difficult, isn’t everything he says pretty stupid?” you added with a smirk.

“Almost as stupid as staring at me instead of your girlfriend?”

Your mouth dropped open as McCree laughed before walking away, pulling out a cigar to smoke. Desperate for damage control, you shook your head, trying to think of how to quell any anger rising in Ashe’s lithe form. 

“Ashe-“ you began, but she pressed a slender finger to your lips. She had a dangerous look on her face, but she didn’t seem angry. It was more like her heist-planning face, her ‘I’m going to fuck you so good you won’t remember your name’ face. A face that was usually reserved for the bedroom when she was using it on you. 

She hopped off her stool, leaning in so she was all you could see, hear, and smell. That perfume of hers was mixing with the booze, and your arms slipped around her waist once again to hold her close. 

“It’s okay if you want him,” Ashe said by your ear, voice full of desire and bourbon. You swallowed thickly, waiting to feel the business end of the Viper press against your belly. “I want him too.”

You turned to look at her, your manicured eyebrows nearly disappearing into your hairline. 

“You aren’t serious?” you replied, eyes narrowed. 

“As a heart attack,” she said, meeting your gaze with glowing crimson. You didn’t know where this was coming from, and, yes, the two of you had thirsted over men together before, but they were always strangers. Crushing on McCree was a different sort of wrong, and from how they interacted, Ashe’s attraction to him was surprising. 

“Have I really been that transparent?” you asked guiltily, but a soft smile from your lover soothed your worries. 

“You ain’t the most... inconspicuous, babe,” Ashe replies, twisting a strand of your hair around her finger. “But don’t worry, I’m not offended, I’m pretty sure I fuck you better than any man could, Jesse included.”

“You’re not wrong about that,” you mused, taking another sip of liquid courage. Ashe was watching the door McCree left from, but he was clearly still enjoying that cigar. “But do you think he’d even be... uh, _interested?_ ” 

Ashe laughed, and you felt your cheeks heat up. “Jesse will fuck anything that moves, [Y/N], interested is an understatement. Besides,” she continued, “who wouldn’t want you, gorgeous?” Now you were truly blushing, fiddling with the cuff of your jacket to avoid looking at her. 

“Shall we?” Ashe asked, holding out her arm for you to take. You took a deep breath and took it, making your way outside.

McCree was leaning against the railing outside, head hailed by the semi-transparent smoke from the cigar. Ashe went to his left, you took his right, Jesse standing up a little straighter as his head swiveled back and forth to look at the both of you.

“And to what do I owe this pleasant company?” he asked, taking a few puffs on the cigar. The smoke was sweet smelling, cedar and earthiness mixing with something delightfully sugary.

Feeling bold, you plucked the cigar from between his lips and raising it to yours, giving him a wink as you puffed lightly on it. 

“We’ve got an idea we think you’d like,” Ashe said, motioning to take the cigar from you. 

“And what’s that? Sharing my cigar?”

You giggled at his unintentional innuendo, caressing a hand down his bicep, feeling the muscles flex until you reached his wrist. “Well, you’ve got the sharing part right,” you said, biting your lip as his gaze slid over to meet yours, the realization dawning on his face. 

“Hey now, I... what I said was just, I mean, I was only jokin’,” McCree replied, and you noted just how very cute when he was nervous.

“You made your bed, Jesse,” Ashe said, leaning in close. “Would you like some company while you lie in it?”

“You... you ain’t kiddin’?” he asked, quiet and clearly interested in the proposition.

You shook your head, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, and how fast his hand shot out to grasp your waist was impressive. 

“I guess the only thing left to ask is if you can handle the both of us, McCree?” you purred, locking eyes with Ashe. 

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” he replied, voice darkening with arousal. He was looking between the both of you, deciding which to devour first. His hand was still on your waist, and Ashe moved to his other side to take her place there. 

The walk back to the hotel room was full of teasing touches and filthy words, and a dirty look from the lady at the front desk, as you hadn’t been able to keep your hands off each other even then. 

The door closed with a slam, and you found your mouth occupied by Ashe, pushing your coat off your shoulders. You let it drop, tugging your hair out of the bun you’d thrown it into as Ashe pulled your back against her chest. She fiddled with the buttons of your blouse, her mouth on your neck. You tried to find Jesse, but the familiar pull of her breaking blood vessels had you whimpering, eyes fluttering shut while you leaned back against her. 

“You can kiss her, Jesse,” Ashe teased, her lips still dragging across your skin. “She wants you bad.”

“ _Lizzy_ , please,” you whined, trying to shimmy out of her hold. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“You’re cute when you blush,” Jesse commented and you heard Ashe chuckle, the deep, low rumble that went straight between your legs. 

“She is, isn’t she?” Ashe turned your head to look at her, a serious expression there. “Do whatever you want with him,” she said, only loud enough for you to hear, “I mean it.”

You pressed a soft kiss to her mouth before turning to McCree, enthralled with how natural your movements with Ashe were, how you were clearly in love with each other. She nudged you in his direction, Jesse welcoming you into his embrace, big hands cradling you. 

“Be gentle with me, Jesse, it’s quite some time since I’ve been with a man,” you admitted, fully the truth. Most men couldn’t satisfy you like a woman could, selfish lovers with only their pleasure on their mind. You sincerely hoped McCree wouldn’t be one of those, it would ruin the mystique of him for you forever. 

“You ever want me to stop, you just say so, okay darlin’?” he asked and you nodded, eyes fixed on his lips. You heard a rustle of clothing behind you, Ashe beginning to remove hers, but you were focused on McCree holding you close to press his mouth against yours. 

His kiss was addictive, and you lost yourself in it, feeling Jesse tug your shirt loose from your pants. Ashe’s hands were on you again, continuing to undo the buttons of your shirt before easing the garment off your shoulders and pressing a few soft kisses between your shoulder blades. She was about to unclasp your bra, but Jesse swatted her hands away. 

“I can handle this part,” he said against your lips, quickly pinching the closure to undo it. Freeing your breasts, he dipped his head down to kiss the supple flesh while running his hands up and down your spine. You felt Ashe behind you, kissing the base of your neck, her arms wrapping around your middle to start unbuttoning your pants. Jesse found yourself mouth once again, gently urging you over to the large bed in the middle of the room. Giving you a gentle shove onto your back, he smirked from above you before finishing the job Ashe had started, tugging your pants down over your hips and sliding them down your legs.

Ashe had also managed to lose most of her clothing, now just wearing a matching black lace bra and panties that you loved, and had bought her for her last birthday. Ashe only wore matching sets, so you knew she hadn’t been planning this little adventure all along, though you enjoyed how Jesse’s eyes widened at the sight of her. She was stunning, and you were strangely proud that she was yours.

“Like what you see, Jesse?” you asked with a smirk and his head swung back over to look at you. 

“Just a bit,” he replied, pulling his shirt off over his head. You sat up, dragging your hands down his chest, awed at the muscle he was hiding beneath it. You and Ashe rid him of his jeans quickly, his cock hard and straining against the front of his boxers. Needing to see it, you pulled them down over his hips, his substantial length nearly bouncing up to greet you. 

“ _Jesus_ ,” you whispered, taking it in hand and gently pumping. Jesse’s eyes closed, his head tipping back just a little as your smeared the bead of precum over the head of his cock with your thumb. 

“Lay on your back, cowboy,” Ashe said, guiding Jesse next to you on the bed. He eagerly complied, swinging his legs up when you moved out of the way. 

Ashe immediately settled herself between his legs, looking ravenously at his cock, thick and hard and reddening. The groan that tumbled from Jesse’s lips when she took him into her mouth went right to your center, wetness spreading between your thighs. You laid down next to him, pressing your lips to his, swallowing the tail end of that gorgeous noise. His kiss was much rougher now, biting your lip and shoving his tongue as far into your mouth as he could, interspersed with little moans and grunts while Ashe sucked him off. You pulled away with a grin, looking down at your lover, mouth full of cock. She caught your gaze and you swore you felt your pupils dilating, Ashe groaning around Jesse’s length. 

“Damn, she’s good at that, isn’t she, Jesse? Look at her, cowboy,” you said, rubbing your thighs together to try to get some friction. “So gorgeous sucking your cock.... Doesn’t she look good?”

Jesse could only reply with a grunt of assent, and you chuckled darkly, taking his hand and sliding it between your legs, wanting him to feel the slick already gathered there. Luckily all his wits weren’t currently being sucked out of his cock, and he teased his fingers between your lips, circling over your clit a few times before sliding his middle finger inside. You moaned, rocking against his hand until he added a second finger, scissoring you open and stroking your insides with skill. 

The third finger sliding in had you gasping out a moan, the cowboy chuckling at your reaction. 

“Seems like you’re ready to ride my cock, pumpkin,” he said and you breathed out a series of ‘yes-es,’ hearing Ashe pull off him with a loud, sloppy pop. 

“He’s all ready for you too, beautiful,” she said, grabbing your wrist to pull you towards your prize. Jesse removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth, lewdly licking your essence off his digits. As soon as he removed his fingers, Ashe’s mouth took their place, her hands on either side of Jesse’s head as she shared in your taste with him. She’d tasted you more times than you can remember, but watching her moan into the cowboy’s mouth, her pink tongue twirling with his, trying to steal the last drop of your slick was intoxicating to watch. 

Jesse’s cock was twitching with neglect, jumping in time with each squeeze of Ashe’s chest, his hand pushed up underneath the black lace cup of her bra. Taking him in hand again, you straddled him, lining his cock up with your entrance, and sank slowly down onto him, Jesse pulling back from Ashe’s wicked mouth with a gasping groan of satisfaction. 

“ _Fuck_... darlin’...” he mumbled, his hands grasping your hips as you took all of him inside. You rolled your hips as the last couple inches disappeared, flush against him. You felt so full and warm, even more so when Ashe crawled to your side, looping her arms around your middle and finding your lips with hers. Jesse started moving your hips gently, and you let him direct you, even these small movements making your eyes roll back in your head. You planted your hands on Jesse’s chest, covered in soft hair, already unable to keep yourself upright. Ashe’s lips moved to your neck and her hands to your breasts, tweaking your nipples as you began to grind down harder and harder on Jesse. 

He thrusted up into you, your head lolling back on your neck, Ashe’s lips closing around a pebbled nipple and sucking. You were rapidly heating up, a sheen of sweat on your forehead, bordering on overstimulation. 

“Don’t... hah... don’t stop! _Fuck_ , please don’t... fucking stop!” you cried, feeling Ashe’s teeth graze your nipple. She decided to help you along, her hand shaking down your belly as she continued her oral torture on your nipples, soft pads of her fingers finding your clit with ease. 

Practiced swipes over the bundle of nerves had you crying out, coupled with Jesse’s thrusts you were rapidly approaching your climax. You dug your nails into his tanned chest, but it didn’t seem to pain him, only encourage him to buck up harder into you. 

“Almost there?” Ashe asked, a hard circle over your bud accompanying her breathy voice. “Come on, baby, come for me.... Come for me and Jesse.” Her encouragement helped you over, climax radiating out from your core to each finger and toe. She didn’t let up, pulling every bit of pleasure from your twitching cunt, stroking your clit how she knew you liked.

“ _Goddamn_ , you feel so good,” Jesse said, gripping onto your hips hard. He stilled after one final punishing thrust, coming as deep inside you as he could. You lost strength in your arms, sparks from your orgasm still radiating through each vein in your body, and you fell forward onto Jesse’s chest, his arms wrapping protectively around you. He kissed your sweaty forehead sweetly, and you tilted up to look at him. His expression was pure bliss, and you pushed his hair off his forehead, eyes closing and a sigh leaving his lips. 

You sat up again with great effort, Ashe helping you off your Jesse saddle, and you collapsed next to him on your back, propping yourself up on some pillows against the headboard of the bed. You invited her to sit between your legs, her back to your chest, and you busied your lips at her neck, about to slide your fingers down to her as of yet neglected pussy. 

Jesse stopped you, wagging his finger at you with a smirk, so you decided to work on removing Ashe’s bra instead. 

“You just let me take care of her, she deserves it for lettin’ me have you,” he said, pressing a leg between hers, burying his head between her breasts. Your lips were still on her skin, and you bit gently at the curve of her neck into her shoulder, the scent of her perfume so strong and heady. You mumbled praises by her ear, your eyes on Jesse as he moved down her lithe body, planting kisses on seemingly every inch of her skin. You wrapped your arms around her once Jesse reached the waistband of her panties, helping to lift her up so he could slide them down her long legs. 

“Look at that gorgeous man between your legs, Lizzy,” you said by her ear, hands moving up to cup her chest. Jesse caught your eye and you smirked before licking a stripe up Ashe’s neck. She nearly shivered in pleasure, your warm body against her and his warm breath on her cunt. 

She arched against you when Jesse made contact, his tongue sliding between her folds. He groaned at her taste, sliding his arms beneath her thighs to angle her lower body just right. You were adamant about giving her the same borderline overstimulation she’d gifted you, pinching her nipples and rolling them between your fingers, your mouth constantly switching from nipping and sucking at her neck to whispering filthy words into her ear. 

It was mesmerizing, seeing the cowboy’s scruffy face between Ashe’s legs, lapping up her slick like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. You were a little jealous that he got to do the honors, but you made mental notes of the things he did that would have her grip the sheets so tightly you swore they’d rip. 

Taking her hands in yours, you moved them to Jesse’s head, letting her thread her fingers into his hair and pull him even closer to her. She liked to pull your hair when you were doing a good job, and assumed she’d be just fine pulling his too. He didn’t protest, just let his eyes close as he swirled his tongue over her clit.

A breathy moan told you that he’d slid a finger inside her, Ashe trying to form words but too lost in pleasure to complete them. Her thighs started to quiver, tugging on Jesse’s hair, and you refocused your attention on her breasts, caressing and pinching and lavishing them with attention. 

“You’re so beautiful, Lizzy,” you said, nearly breathless yourself by how turned on you were watching them. “I want you to come in his mouth, will you do that?”

Ashe nodded, as the only noises she could make were moans and cries of bliss. Jesse sucked hard on her clit, fingers working furiously in tandem, and you watched her fall apart, her body going slack against yours as the wave of pleasure washed over her. You whispered praises in between little butterfly kisses to her heated skin, enveloping her in your embrace as she slowly came down. 

Jesse licked her clean, a little gasp from Ashe with each time his tongue would swirl over her clit. Wanting desperately to taste her, you beckoned Jesse to your side for a kiss, the tongue that was just inside your lover now sliding against yours. 

Ashe was still boneless against you, but you didn’t mind, she always liked having you hold her in the afterglow, and knew she’d protest if you made any move to part from her. Giving you a sweet kiss on the cheek, Jesse collapsed onto his back, his chest heaving with effort and most likely amazement with what you’d just done. 

After a few more minutes of basking, Ashe disentangled herself from you, standing up to stretch before snuggling against your side again. You tucked her hair behind her ear, tilting up her chin to kiss her sweetly. 

“Was that everything you hoped for?” she asked and you chuckled. She’d be asleep any minute, a good climax always sapped her of any ability to keep awake. 

“Definitely,” you replied, looking over at Jesse. He seemed very pleased with himself, albeit very deservedly so. 

“You were a fantastic guest star,” you said and Jesse laughed, a smile creeping onto your face. 

“It was an honor and a pleasure,” he replied, caressing a hand down your stomach. You covered it with yours, lacing your fingers. 

“Don’t even think about leaving,” you said, feeling sleep wanting to settle into your bones too. 

“Wasn’t plannin’ on it,” Jesse said with a yawn, the bourbon and sex catching up to him. You looked back over to Ashe, who was already asleep, her breathing heavy and even as she clung to your side. 

You said your good nights, feeling sated and safe, sweat cooling on your skin. 

-:- -:- -:-

When you woke, you found yourself sandwiched between Ashe and McCree, the room gently lit by a sunbeam filtering in through the curtains. Your head was on Jesse’s chest, body pressed up against his side. Ashe was snuggled up against your back, a possessive hand hooked over your hip, but she was so warm, and the scent of her perfume still lingered in the air. You shifted, moving the arm that had been trapped beneath you, a tingling numbness in your fingers. 

“Mornin’,” Jesse said softly, and you tilted your head up to meet his sleepy gaze. 

“Morning, cowboy,” you replied, caressing over his chest, tracing circles and swirls with your fingers. You knew Ashe was still asleep, the woman could snooze through just about anything, her heavy, even breaths confirming it. “How long have you been up?”

“Not long,” he replied, pushing your hair off your forehead to press a kiss there. It was strange, having him lavish you with attention, but you wanted to soak up as much of it as you could before the three of you had to pretend that nothing happened. “You feelin’ all right?”

You hummed in agreement to assuage any fears, but noticed that he was looking at Ashe. You were about to turn over, see if she’d woken up, but Jesse caught your gaze again. 

“You love her, don’t you?” he asked. 

“Yes,” you replied with barely a pause. “So much.”

“You’re good for her,” he said, “you make her better.”

“Do you think she loves me?” you asked, gazing up at him. You didn’t mean to ask him that, but the words had tumbled out before you could stop them. 

“I do,” you heard Ashe mumble from behind you, giving your hip a squeeze.

“Well aren’t you two sweeter than sugar,” Jesse said, and you gave him a light slap to his chest. 

“And there’s McCree, ruining the moment,” Ashe chided, halfway through a yawn. 

“He is good at that,” you agreed, feeling Ashe’s lips between your shoulder blades. “But he’s also good at a lot of _other_ things....”

“And you only experienced a couple of ‘em,” McCree said, and you felt his hand start to wander down your side, rounding over your bottom and pulling your leg on top of him. 

“Should we... check some more off the list?” you asked, looking over your shoulder at Ashe. She grinned at you, giving a subtle nod, and you slid entirely on top of Jesse, feeling his cock start to harden beneath you. 

Ashe moved to kiss him and you thumbed over his nipples, very ready for round two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> Discord: copper_wasp#1545


End file.
